I am sorry, Rephaim
by Child of the Night13
Summary: Spoliers Destined. Kalona learns that power isnt everyhting. "In this one you gave me power and discipline and anger, but you did not give me love. Never love." Thoughs are the words the Rephaim said once, now Kalona realize he was right.


**Set when they were performing the reveal ritual and Aurox interrupted them by attacking Rephaim. Hope you like this one-shot story. Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>It was now that Kalona realize that power, anger, and lust weren't everything.<p>

That being condemn to Darkness and away from what he was the Warrior of Nyx is everything. That his emotions and practice over the centuries is everything.

That he didn't care of anything at all, just do his binding and practically killing.

It was everything for Kalona.

Until he saw his son, his favorite son Rephaim, every still, cold and a big wound on his forehead. For that moment a new kind of emotion raise within him.

It was sadness, denial, and anger. He was angry at himself. He was never that perfect father to any of his Raven Mocker sons wants and deserves.

Losing Rephaim to the Goddess that cast him out of the Otherworld, making him human and forgave Rephaim, made him realize this.

After that moment he was alone, no one else loved him as Rephaim did. He was his perfect and proud son of all of the Raven Mockers.

He developed so smoothly and quickly than the others, he was more with ideas and action, his communication with Kalona was at the time almost equal level.

Then the Red One, Stevie Rae captured the heart and soul of the every dangerous of all of the Raven Mockers.

Looking now at his broken son, just laying there barely breathing properly made his "cold" heart beat rapidly.

"Not for long," said the High Priestess Thanatos when Kalona had his unconscious son on his lap, "Take what time is left to say your farewells. Death has marked Rephaim for her own." At those words, made Kalona's blood run cold.

_No Death cannot have him; it cannot have my son! My own blood._

Kalona look to the High Priestess, rap his arms securely and protectively around Rephaim, answered back with so much pain and grief that his own voice seem to crack.

"Death cannot have him! He's my son, and I am an immortal. He cannot die."

_No he shouldn't die, I would not let Death have him!_

"Did you not renounce him and name him no longer your child?"

Kalona flinch as if he been stabbed, no he had been stabbed with the pain and the fault that this was his fault. It he could have come sooner…if only he was a real loving father to Rephaim from the beginning.

"We all say things we don't mean sometimes, 'specially when we're mad. If you didn't mean it, why don't you try just sayin' you're sorry?"

The Red One looks back to her love, "Tell Rephaim. Maybe he'll hear you."

Then she quietly scooted back and it was just Kalona with his falling son Rephaim. Kalona look down at him, the pain was unbearable now.

Never in a millemium had the thought ever crossed his mine that his favorite and special son Rephaim would die.

In addition, he never thought that it was partly his fault. The way he treated Rephaim when he was born until now was awful.

How could he treat his own blood that way?

Now he was paying the consequences. Kalona remembered not long ago when he was about to free Rephaim from him when he said he did love him as his favorite son.

_"Perhaps in another world, another life, that might have been true. In this one, you gave me power and discipline and anger, but you did not give me love. Never love." _

Kalona choke back a sob, "Rephaim, I am sorry. You are my son. You always be my son. Forgive me for my anger and my foolishness."

He gently bowed his head and closes his eyes. "Goddess, please. Do not let him pay for my mistakes."

Then a single tear broke out and landed on the cut on Rephaim's forehead. There was a flash of light so bright that temporarily blinded Kalona.

Sudden there was a gasp and Kalona was met with dark brown eyes.

_Yes! He's alive. Rephaim my son his alive! Thank you Goddess Nyx! _he screams inside as he awkwardly help him sit up.

His son smiled at him tentative and said with a normal voice as if nothing happened at all, "Hello, Father. When did you get here?"

At that moment, Kalona just wanted to hug him so fiercely and weep for joy but Stevie Rae seems to have beaten him.

Yes, his favorite son, the one he love is alive and save. Secretly Kalona smiled, looking at Rephaim and Stevie Rae.

_I love you, Rephaim. I always will._

**Thank you for reading and hope you like it. Review!**


End file.
